


Under Lock and Key

by Knightrunner



Series: I Can't Decide [2]
Category: Red Eye (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to You Don't. If Jackson had just been playing Lisa then this is what would have happened. Except he's noticing that he's obsessed with her. It was all just a game as revenge for making him fail a job. So why take it this far? What's driving him to get back at her this harshly? Love or hate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stand in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> As this is an alternate ending to You Don't the start of this is pretty much the same as the story it's self. I'm gonna edit some stuff.

ackson stared at the gun, shock hidden behind a mask. "Caraline?" He asked, his voice calm, as if he was just talking about the weather.

She smiled slightly. "Did you really think you could fail a job without repercussions."

Jackson shrugged "It was all just an act. You never even cared about me."

Caraline nodded. "You're finally getting it. When you failed the Keefe job your boss wasn't to happy."

"So then why wait so long to take me out? Why not just poison my food or snipe me in my home?" he asked curiously.

Caraline shrugged. "Not my choice. I think they wanted you to suffer but I can see that sure won't work. Seeing as how you don't even have feelings for me. You were using me to get over her and look where that got you. You finally got your precious little Lisa back and now you're being held at gun point by your ex. You just have bad luck doncha?"

Jackson nodded. "Ya, I'd say so." he said, sounding somewhat bored.

Caraline cocked the gun. "Stop treating this like a joke and get in the car."

Jackson nodded and got in the car.

Back at Jackson's place Lisa was pacing back and forth in front of the door to the balcony. "This is taking to long." She muttered to herself. She knew these talks could take some time but it had been too long. She had tried calling him several times but he wouldn't pick up. That meant something had to be wrong.

It was making her paranoid. When she heard the front door open she rushed over and was going to hug him but stopped when she saw Caraline. Lisa stared at her, and she stared at Lisa. Caraline pushed Jackson inside and shut the door.

She directed them all into the common room, to the right of the hall. Jackson stood in front of Lisa protectivly as he said "Caraline don't do this."

Caraline scoffed. "Nothing you say will stop me. I was given a task and unlike you I won't fail."

Jackson nodded approvingly "You're determinded, I can respect that."

"Respect won't get you anything." she said calmly.

Jackson nodded again "True, but I can at least buy me some time before you shoot me." Behind him Lisa pulled out her phone and dialed a simple number in the text box. 911. Due to the population texting so much they've started excepting texts in the case of an emergency. She quickly typed a message, explaining that she and her boyfriend were being held at gunpoint. Now all they could do was wait for the police.

Caraline rolled her eyes at Jackson "You really think you have a chance?"

Jackson glanced around the room "Well you haven't killed us yet."

She took a few steps towards them, looking around Jackson for a moment to see Lisa. She smirked and said "You know, after everything Lisa went through I didn't expect her to cower behind you."

Lisa glared at her but kept her mouth shut, letting Jackson talk. "She's braver then you. She has a heart." he said harshly, emphasising Caraline's lack of emotion.

She smirked again "Oh right, because a heart makes the world go round. Wake up Jack, you're as much a cold hearted killer as I am."

Jackson turned his head slightly to look at Lisa, his eyes becoming ice. He smirked and stepped away from Lisa, turning to face her in the process "Sorry Leese but she's right."

Lisa stared at him in shock "But- I thought- Jackson you can't be serious!"

He just smirked and looked at Caraline. He tilted his head away from Lisa, silently telling Caraline he wanted to talk. They both turned their backs on Lisa. "Good to see you've still got some sense in you." Caraline commented.

Jackson chuckled "Never lost it. Simply took a break, figured I could have some fun with her. Then you came along and messed it up."

Caraline frowned at him "Now how'd you know I was the one to remind Lisa what you did to her."

He raised an eyebrow "So that was you? That's for telling me."

Caraline smiled "Still up to your old tricks I see."

Jackson nodded "Indeed, although now that you've messed up my plans I guess all that left to do is take out Leese?"

She nodded, tossing a brown curl of hair out of her face. They turned around to see her gone. The both cursed then split up to find her. They were standing by the front door so she couldn't have gotten out that way and the only other external door was to the balcony. That would only dead end her, unless she wants to take her chances with the forty to fifty foot drop. Jackson ran to his bedroom and searched there as well as the bathrooms, while Caraline checked the common rooms. They both met up next to a closet in the front hall. Caraline was about to say something when Jackson opened the closet, finding Lisa hidden in there.

"Leese, what did you expect to do in a closet?" Jackson asked.

Lisa glared at him, "You lied to me Jackson. H-how could you do that? You said that lying never served your needs so why does it now?" she asked, severely hurt by the face that she thought everything would get back to how it was but turns out that can't happen.

Jackson shook his head "That was a completely different situation Leese. Lying then didn't serve me, here on the other hand it does.

Before the conversation could go any farther the police burst in the door. Caraline glanced at the door before quickly aiming the gun at Lisa and pulling the trigger. The officer in front, a young man grabbed her hand at the last moment, causing her shot to miss it's mark. Lisa let out a scream however, just from the shock of the gun going off. The officer dealt with hand cuffing while another officer caught Jackson and hand cuffed him.

When Jackson and Caraline were hand cuffed and outside the young officer came back inside to find Lisa on the ground crying. He knelt down beside her, removing his jacket and putting it on her shoulders. "Ma'am are you okay?" he asked.

Lisa looked up at him, tears still flowing down her face. "I-I think so."

"Ma'am what happened?" he asked.

Lisa wiped the tears away and said "He lied to me. He acted like he loved me then turned on me. H-he tried to kill me."

"Why would he do that?"

Lisa shook her head "I don't know. Maybe so Caraline wouldn't kill him?"

"Why would she want to kill him?" the officer asked.

Lisa buried her face in the officer's shoulder, hoping to feel safe again. "He's the one who tried to kill Charles Keefe. He failed and his boss wasn't happy."

The young officer slowly wrapped his arms around her "You're safe now. It'll be okay." he said, honestly feeling sorry for her. He'd read the reports on the Keefe case and knew what she'd gone through during the flight. He didn't know about everything since then, but what he did know was enough to make him feel her pain. For several minutes the office just sat there, holding Lisa. Soon another officer came inside "Blake you're needed outside. They're giving us a hard time."

The officer, Blake, looked at Lisa and said "I gotta go deal with this okay?" he glanced up at the other officer "Mensu'll look after you okay?"

Lisa nodded slowly so Blake stood up and walked past Mensu to get outside. The older officer walked over to Lisa once Blake was outside and sat down beside her. After a few minutes of silence he asked her "Is there anyone you need to call?"

Lisa had stopped crying but was still hugging Blake's jacket around her, looked at the officer. She nodded "My dad." Mensu simply pulled out his cell phone and handed it to her. She made a quick call to her dad, telling him briefly what had happened and that she needed him to pick her up.

Within an hour Jackson and Caraline were locked up, Joe had arrived to take Lisa back to her home and Blake had begun working on pressing charges on Jackson and Caraline. A few weeks passed and Blake kept in touch with Lisa, at first to make sure she was okay and that the trial was going in her favor but as the weeks turned to months they became friends. Lisa was still timid around him but eventually opened up. He was easily someone she could trust, even after everything she'd been through.


	2. Over You

_But you went away ___

__How dare you ____

___I miss you ____ _

____They say I'll be okay ____ _ _

_____But I'm not going to ____ _ _ _

______Ever get over you ____ _ _ _ _

______Lisa sighed, looking out the window of her new condo. She'd moved after the ordeal with Jackson and Caraline, figuring that staying in one place wasn't a good idea. Though she couldn't bring herself to leave Miami, despite what had happened. The song on the radio reminded her of Jackson, as if she didn't think about him enough. They'd broken it off once and it should have stayed that way but it didn't. They both still felt for each other, or she thought so anyway. Turns out he didn't. It was all a cruel game he was playing to satisfy his sadistic needs. His game ended though, when Caraline came and pushed them apart. Not that Jackson would mind. He was annoyed by her intrusion, it messed up his game, but he still scared Lisa and reminded her that she can't escape him._ _ _ _ _ _

______The sound of her front door opening made her jump slightly. Her head jerked around to look at the door, she sighed in relief when she saw Blake walk in, his uniform was dirty and he looked tired. Obviously he'd had a long day at work so Lisa flicked off the radio and walked over to him. She gave him a kiss and said "Dinner's waiting."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He smiled at her, he was several inches taller so he had to look down at her. "Thanks, I'll clean up then be there in a second." he gave her a quick kiss then went to wash off. A few minutes later Blake was downstairs at the table with Lisa. He'd changed into a red shirt that was maybe a size too small and slightly stained blue jeans. His black hair had been brushed but still fell in his face, but Lisa didn't mind. It was actually pretty adorable to her._ _ _ _ _ _

______They ate a nice dinner that Lisa had cooked but through the whole meal Blake could tell something was off with Lisa. When they were done they walked out onto the balcony that over looked the small courtyard their building was near. Blake wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, letting her back lean onto his chest. For several minutes they just stood there, silently enjoying each others company. Blake broke the silence when he asked "You doing okay Leese?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He could feel her tense in his arms, obviously aware he'd noticed she was upset. "Yea...just I'll never get over Jackson. Not fully."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't let your past get in the way of us okay?" he said, knowing that false reassurances wouldn't help._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lisa twisted around in his arms so she was facing him "I won't." she said, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss._ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Gives You Hell

Lisa smiled at Blake from across the table. She took a sip from her sea breeze and said "It's really nice to have a day off."

Blake smiled and rested his right hand over her left hand, gently fingering the diamond ring on her hand. "Indeed it is. I've been working so much lately I have barely had time to even see my beautiful wife." Lisa chuckled, a blush covering her cheeks. She turned her head away to hide the redness. In doing so her eyes landed on a tv that was tuned to a local news channel. The woman on the screen was talking about a breakout at the Miami Confinement Center. Something about that place seemed familiar, but it wasn't coming to the front of her mind. She went back in her memory, searching through months and then years of her life to figure it out. When her brain thought of an event from five years ago she froze and went pale. Jackson. He'd been locked up at Miami Confinement Center after he tried to kill her five years ago. Her eyes were glued to the screen until she felt Blake's hand pull away. She looked at him and saw him pulling his phone out of his pocket. A minute later he hung up and said "Leese I'm sorry but I have to go."

She nodded and glanced at the tv "I get it. Breakout at the prison, you have to round-up the inmates."

He stood and gave her a quick kiss "I love you, I'll see you at home?" Lisa nodded and watched him go. He hurried out to his car and climbed in. Starting the engine he sped off down the road.

He arrived at the police station and got changed quickly. He got out to his patrol car and found his partner waiting for him. Mensu was in the driver's seat so Blake climbed into the passenger seat. Once they were on the road Blake asked "So any idea how this happened?"

Mensu shook his head "No idea. This is supposed to be the most secure facility in Miami, you'd have to have help to cause a breakout this big."

"You think it's one man trying to get out and he's willing to let others out in the process?" Blake asked.

Mensu shrugged, flipping on the lights and sirens of the car. "Could be, I know that guy from the Keefe thing a couple of years ago was here. He had some friends in high places didn't he?"

Blake nodded "Yeah, he did. We have to get him back in that prison." he said sternly.

Mensu glanced at his partner worriedly, "You worried he's going to go after Lisa?"

"I'd rather not find out." Blake said bluntly. They didn't have time to continue the conversation as they were pulling up at the prison. Already there were a large number of cops trying to contain the inmates. Mensu and Blake got to work quickly, taking orders from the IC.

Unknown to them, Blake's fear was standing about thirty feet away in some bushes. He'd gotten out already and had no plans to go back to jail. Jackson glanced down at his orange jumpsuit in disgust. "There's no way I'm going around in this any longer than I have to." he muttered, slipping away through the bushes. He found a random yard nearby with clothes hanging out to dry. They were all stained and ragged clothes but they were better than him looking like an escaped prisoner. He went back to his hiding place to see the cops were still working. He smirked at them and found a comfortable position to sit and watch from.

After quite some time a few of the cops left, Mensu and Blake among them. Jackson walked on foot onto a main road so he could catch a taxi and follow. It was more like telling the taxi driver to take him to the police station than actually following the cops but that's what happens when on foot. A few blocks before his arrival he abruptly opened his door and jumped out, wanting to avoid the awkward situation of not being able to pay the driver. He ran the next few blocks and into the station. A random officer asked him if he was okay and what he was running from. Quickly forming a half truth in his head he said "I was going for a walk and I was near the containment center when all of a sudden there were criminals everywhere. They must have broken out because people were running everywhere. I ran to get away and this is where I ended up." pants were breaking his sentences into small sections of words that were laced with a fake fear.

The cop nodded and lead him to a chair "Sit down sir. We've got officers over there dealing with that now. Can you please wait here so we can ask you about what happened?"

Jackson nodded "Yes sir..." he paused for a minute, panting still, before asking "Can I get a glass of water?"

The officer nodded "Of course, I'll be right back." he said, walking into a different room.

Jackson chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, "This is way too easy." he muttered to himself.

When he spotted Blake walk into the room he leaned his head down, reverting to his act of being an innocent bistandard. A moment later he heard someone clear their throat in front of him. He glanced up, letting his hair hide his ice blue eyes. He resisted a smirk when he saw it was Blake. "Gunther said you were there when the prison break happened, I wanted to ask you about it."

Jackson sat up and looked straight at him, "Why yes I was there. In fact it was all to aid in my escape." he said, taunting Blake with the fact that he'd failed to keep Jackson locked up.

Blake grabbed Jackson's collar and shoved him against the wall "You!"

Jackson laughed in his face "Me. I thought after five years it was time I paid Leese a little visit."

"You're not getting anywhere near my wife!" Blake growled at him.

Jackson shoved his fist into Blake's side repeatedly. After a number of blows Blake loosened his grip enough that Jackson could shove him away. "Your wife? Leese married a cop?"

Blake aimed a punch at Jackson's face but it was easily dodged. "Yes she did. Apparently terrorists aren't her type."

Jackson laughed "I can see she did so much better with you, a hot-headed hero."

Again Blake tried to hit him but missed. "You son of a-"

"Hey!" both men froze as Gunther ran in and stood between them, dropping the cup of water by the door. "What is going on here?" he asked both of them, but his gaze was fixed on Blake.

Blake glared at Jackson "He's on of the inmates that got out during the breakout."

Gunther grabbed Blake's arm and pulled him away from Jackson. He lowered his voice as he spoke "Blake get a grip, you're a sensible guy but right now you're pissed."

Blake pulled his arm away from Gunther "Listen to me. That man," he pointed a finger at Jackson without actually looking at him, "he tried to kill Charles Keefe, then my wife. Now he's out and wants to go do SOMETHING to my wife." he growled at the other officer.

"I know what he did Blake!" Gunther barked at him, "We all know about the Keefe case. I was going to treat him nicely until we could lock him up." Blake sighed but said nothing, trying to calm down. Seeing the attempt Gunther nodded "Alright now let's try talking to him civilly." he said, turning to where Jackson was. Instead of him standing there it was an empty space.

Blake cussed to himself and kicked a trashcan over. "I'm headed home." he said gruffly, then stormed out the door of the station.


	4. Haven't Had Enough

Once Jackson was a safe distance from the police station he slowed to a casual walk. The part of town he was walking through was a nicer part, there were neighborhoods branching off of the main road. Rather than heading to Lisa's home, where Blake would no doubt be headed, he wanted to go talk to a former associate. A woman who had only been charged with attempted murder and let out after two years. She'd pulled a lot of stings to get released that soon, unlike Jackson who waited longer and had a less legal way out of jail. Even from inside jail though he'd kept tabs on her and so he knew exactly where she was. It took a while to get to the slightly run down house on foot. Jackson walked up to the door and knocked. A minute later a woman opened it, familiar brown curls pulled into a pony tail holder. She smirked at him "I was wondering how long until you got bored of that place." She commented, putting a cigarette to her lips.

Jackson shrugged "I got bored a long time ago Caraline, but they kept me in good shape." He commented, alluding to her rough demeanor.

She rolled her eyes at him "What do you need?"

"Some new clothes preferably, these aren't very nice." He said.

Caraline nodded and walked into the house for a few minutes. When she reappeared she had a pair of men's dress pants, a white button up shirt and a wad of cash. "This is all I got. You're lucky I didn't trash it as soon as Danny left me."

Jackson took the clothes and money. "Thank you very much. I was thrilled with the idea of visiting Leese dressed like this."

Caraline leaned against the door frame, "Why are you so obsessed with her?"

Jackson thought about it a minute before saying. "She was my first failed job. I suppose it makes her a bit special."

Caraline grunted slightly then said "Whatever, don't get yourself caught. I wanna see what you do to torment her."

Jackson smiled slightly "I have no plans to get caught." He said, walking away.

Jackson walked towards downtown Miami until finding a small store that wouldn't question him walking in with clothes. He found the restroom and changed into the dress clothes. It didn't escape his notice that they smelled like cigarette smoke, which raised a question in his mind. How long had Caraline been smoking? Walking over to the mirror he silently thanked the prison for keeping his hygiene up. All it took was brushing his hair with his hand a bit and he looked good enough. Before exiting the bathroom he pulled out the wad of cash Caraline had given him and counted it. "Seventy, eighty, ninety," he sighed and shoved the money in his pocket. "Guess I'm not headed too far downtown." He commented.

Leaving the stolen clothes in the bathroom he walked out and continued down the street. As soon as he found a relatively cheap but nice store he walked in and started looking around for a dress coat. While looking around he glanced at a clock on the wall and saw it was almost nine pm. Right about then the speaker in the store came on and a worker announced the store would be closing in ten minutes. Jackson sighed and grabbed the best jacket he'd seen and tried it on. Seeing that it fit and looked good he pulled it off and walked over to the cashier to pay. Once that was done it was back to the sidewalk he went. He spent a little while walking, but called for a taxi after a mile or two walking. He told the driver to take him to the same house he'd been living in before getting taken to prison. If all had gone right while he was 'away' the house should be paid for and still in his name.

When he arrived he handed the driver his money and climbed out. He walked up to the door and turned the knob. As expected it didn't open. He knelt down and turned up a flower pot where a key was hidden. Cliché as it was to have a key hidden under a flower pot it worked well enough. He unlocked the door and walked in. "Home sweet home." He said, shutting the door behind him and heading to his room. Nothing in the house had been touched so he had no trouble with changing clothes and going to bed. Before doing so however he walked out onto the balcony. He looked out at the city, his gaze wandering to where Lisa was now living. Just imagining what Blake had done was amusing.

He'd have rushed in and checked on her, probably scaring her in the process. Once he knew she was fine he'd explain how he failed to detain Jackson. That would certainly scare Lisa. Then to make it worse he'd probably do the right thing and warn her that he was going to come after her. Unless of course his anger is blinding him and he lies to protect her. That could definitely make things interesting. Jackson could use that to drive a wedge between them, use that to get Blake away from Leese.

Jackson frowned slightly and rubbed his hands over his face. "Caraline's right. I am obsessed with Leese. More so than what's healthy." He dropped his hands and walked inside. He locked the doors and paused by the window that looked out at the balcony, "You and I might not be the best thing, but I still want you. Don't mean to taunt you Leese. I'll come back and haunt you and your petty husband." He muttered, trying not to quote a song to himself.


	5. Honey I'm Home

Blake was fuming as he drove home. Normally his mood doesn't affect his driving, but Jackson had made him mad enough that he nearly wrecked multiple times. He'd failed to keep the man who'd tried to kill his wife locked up, and now Jackson was undoubtedly going after Lisa. The thought of him even being in the same room as Lisa was enough to make him mad. When he got to his house he ran to the door. He walked in, trying to appear calm however he shut the door a bit too hard. "Lisa?" He hollered, checking the doors and windows for signs of someone breaking in. A moment passed and there was no answer. "Lisa!" He called out again as he started searching the small house for his wife. When he couldn't find her he checked the garage for her car. The slightly banged up Saturn was sitting there untouched. He muttered something under his breath and pulled out his phone, hit a button on speed dial and called her. When she picked up he breathed a sigh of relief, quickly calming down. "Where are you?" He asked, trying to sound calm.

"I'm at the mall with Cynthia. Why? Something wrong?" She replied.

"No, I just got home and your car is here but you aren't so I was worried." He explained.

"Cynthia picked me up after her shift. I didn't mean to scare you." She said apologetically.

He shook his head "No it's fine." He said, taking a seat on the blue couch in the living room. "I'm just stressed over work and got confused."

"Alright well we're almost done then I'm headed home. Okay honey?"

"Yeah, see you when you get back. Be careful." He said, waiting for her to end the call. When the phone clicked off he shoved it back in his pocket.  
Lisa dropped her phone in her purse and smiled at Cynthia "Sorry about that. John just got home and was confused by my car being there and me not being there."

Cynthia nodded and took a sip of the latte she was holding "Do you think something happened during the breakout that's got him on edge?"

Lisa thought about it "Maybe, I just hope it has nothing to do with Jackson." She said, hesitating slightly before saying his name.

Cynthia offered her friend an encouraging smile "I'm sure he's still locked up. There were a lot of police there and they're good at what they do. John wouldn't let anything happen to you anyway."

Lisa nodded "I know." She said, but she wasn't too sure. Cynthia was right about John wouldn't LET anything happen to her, but that doesn't mean he could stop everything bad. Shaking the thought from mind she picked up her purse and put it on her shoulder "Come one, there's one more store I wanna stop at." She said, ignoring the paranoia growing in her gut.

About an hour later, at about 6:30pm Cynthia dropped Lisa off at her place. Lisa waved bye to her friend from the small porch. She unlocked the front door and walked in. She smiled lightly when she saw Blake sleeping on the couch. Deciding not to disturb him just yet she walked through the kitchen to her left and to the dining room. She set down her purse and bags from various places at the mall. After setting down her things she walked into the kitchen to start fixing dinner. She put some noodles on to boil then grabbed a can of Alfredo sauce and put it in a smaller pot to warm up. Once the noodles were soft and flimsy she dumped them into a colander in the sink. She pulled two plates out of the cabinet and put noodles and sauce on them. As she passed the silverware drawer she grabbed two forks and walked into the living room. "John, wake up." She said as she sat down next to him.

He gazed at the plate of food for a moment before processing that it was in fact food. He took the plate and smiled at Lisa "Now what's this for?"

"Well we didn't get to have breakfast together and you were working at lunch so I went out with Cynthia. I figured we'd get to have supper together." She explained.

Blake gave her a quick kiss "I love you." He said before looking down at his food.

Lisa smiled at him "I love you too John." She said. They both ate in silence. Blake sort of inhaled his food, as he hadn't eaten all day.

When they were both done Lisa tried to take care of the dishes but Blake insisted he did the dishes since Lisa cooked. Lisa sighed but agreed to it, heading down the hall to get ready for bed. A few minutes later she was in a white night-gown and lying in bed with a book. Blake walked in and changed before joining her in bed. He glanced at the clock, the blue numbers said 8:00pm. "You working in the morning?" He asked.

Lisa nodded "Yup. I have to be at the hotel bright and early for a staff meeting."

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

Lisa shrugged "Probably just financial stuff." She said. For a moment they were silent, but Blake knew that was about to end when Lisa set down her book. "So how'd it go at the prison?" She asked.

Blake sighed. He knew the topic would come up. Undoubtedly she was really asking about Jackson. "As can be expected. A few people slipped our grasp but no one we can't easily catch again." He said, giving her a half truth.

"Did you see Jackson at all?" She asked.

There it was, five years later and she's still worried about him. _She's still scared of him. ___Blake realized. _Scared...or in love? ___It upset him to think it could be the latter but she had once felt for him and its possible she still does. Attempting to shake off the thought he answered her question. "I saw him but Gunther dealt with him." He said, giving another half truth.

__Lisa frowned at his vague answers but dismissed it, thinking it was just that he was tired. She laid down and flicked out the light on her nightstand. "Goodnight John." She said, turning her back to him. She heard him mutter a goodnight as he snuggled up against her back and wrapped his arms around her waist._ _


	6. I Hate Everything About You

The next morning Lisa woke up to her alarm beeping. She slammed her hand on the snooze button, just wanting it to shut up. Before she could fall asleep again she forced herself upright. She glanced to her left to see Blake still asleep. Lisa slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. She got dressed, fixed her hair and makeup using as little light as possible. She'd gotten used to having to get ready for work in the dark on days that Blake wasn't up yet. Once dressed she walked down the hall, to the kitchen.

She started some coffee while fixing some eggs for herself. She ate in silence, sipping her coffee. Mornings like this gave Lisa a lot of time to think, sometimes too much. Sometimes she'd be thinking about work, or family, maybe a time when she and Cynthia could go out for a bit. This morning her thoughts were on the breakout. Blake had said they could easily catch the people who'd escaped. But what if he'd been saying that so she wouldn't freak out? He had admitted he saw Jackson but said Gunther dealt with him. That meant Jackson was trying to get out, but for what reason? Lisa sighed and set her fork on the plate. _I'm thinking into this way too much. ___Standing from her place at the table she grabbed her dishes and took them to the kitchen.  
She walked out to the garage and climbed into her Saturn. Starting it up she flipped on the radio. The drive to the hotel was fine until the radio played "Keep Me In Mind". She hadn't heard it in a long time, five years actually. She quickly changed the radio station to something else but the song had already brought back memories she'd buried. The last time she'd heard the song was also the last time she'd seen Jackson. She'd tried to avoid it but all the memories were flooding back. The flight, him chasing her to her dad's home, the breakup, every bad thing that happened between them. But also the good, every date, kiss and happy moment spent together. When she pulled into a parking space at the hotel she banged her head on the steering wheel. For a minute she just sat there, letting the memories of Jackson run rampant. With a sigh Lisa sat up and glanced at her watch. 6:45. Lisa muttered a curse word under her breath before rushing inside. She clocked in and gave Cynthia a small smile as she rushed past. When she got to the conference room she sighed, everyone else was already in there. She quickly composed herself then walked in.  
\----------  
Jackson looked up from his newspaper, watching Lisa as she rushed through the lobby. He'd gotten there early, not sure when she'd be in. Apparently today 6:46 is late, judging by her fast movements. He noted that she didn't even stop to say hello to Cynthia. He'd be waiting around in the lobby for as long as Lisa was here. Maybe he'd drop her a note. He shook his head, dismissing the thought. _No, its too soon. ___He pulled the paper back in front of his face. He couldn't help but wonder what made her late. She's normally on time for everything. It was too early to blame her lateness on traffic and sleeping through an alarm wouldn't be an acceptable excuse.

__Quite some time later he saw Lisa come back into the lobby. She greeted her friend appropriately now and then got to work. He had to smile, her job often times reminds him of his own job. They're both managers. Of much different things but they both had others in their control with jobs to do. He spent several minutes watching Lisa interact with the rest of the hotel staff before realizing that he was staring and pulled the newspaper in front of his face again. He continued to watch her, but without staring after that. It wasn't until he heard her behind him talking to Cynthia that he starting paying explicit attention to her._ _

__"I'm worried Cynthia, John wouldn't give me a straight answer." Jackson smiled at the sound of her voice, but didn't dare turn to see her face._ _

__He heard a sympathetic sound from Cynthia "I'm sure it's fine Lisa."_ _

__"I don't know, John normally gives me straight answers. He should have out right said 'don't worry Leese, Jackson's locked up' but he didn't." Jackson smirked to himself that he still had such a strong impact on her. He'd been out of her life for five years and she's still scared of him. The only thing he wasn't liking was the continual mention of Blake. Lisa belongs to Jackson, not to Blake._ _

__"Lisa you're over thinking this. He was probably just tired and didn't want to go into detail. You've been married for a year, you shouldn't be doubting him." Jackson's smirk fell. She'd been with the cop for a year? In his opinion that was too long._ _

__"I'm not doubting him I'm just...I'm worried." Lisa said._ _

__"Come on, we haven't seen any sign that you even have a reason to be worried." Cynthia said. Jackson thought about leaving a note again. _Hmm maybe it's not too soon to leave a note. _____

___"I know, I shouldn't even care. After five years there's no reason Jackson would even still care about me." she said, sitting down on a chair._ _ _

___Jackson heard Cynthia take the seat next to her "He chased you and tried to kill you, its understandable that you're scared. Just don't let that consume you okay? I saw you after you broke up with him and you were devastated. Please don't let emotion do that to you okay? John needs you, I need you."_ _ _

___Jackson could just imagine the encouraging smile on the ginger's face._ _ _

___Lisa nodded "Alright. I'll try, for you."_ _ _

___"Good, cause we need to get back to work." Cynthia said._ _ _

___Both women stood and walked off. Jackson smirked and watched as Lisa walked up to the front desk. She was trying to keep calm for Cynthia, not Blake. _Sounds like Blake didn't mention our encounter and she's not doing this for him. I can have some fun with this. _____ _

____The rest of the day was slow, Lisa didn't get off until 7pm. At that point Jackson pulled out a note and wrote on it "I still care Leese." and gave to a woman at the desk with the request to give it to Lisa in the morning. He walked out to the parking lot and climbed into a silver Beamer. He drove through town, headed to Lisa's place. Upon arrival he found that Lisa hadn't gone home. _So, after five and a half years you're finally coming out of your shell are you? ___He wondered. He ran through his brain, trying to think where she might have gone. The only places that came to mind were her dad's place and the cafe. Putting his car in gear he drove off, headed for her dad's place. When he arrived and saw the Saturn sitting outside he parked down the road a few houses. _Not so out of your shell then. ___He mentally remarked to himself.  
\----------  
Lisa sat down on a couch in her dad's living room. Joe walked in with two cups of coffee "Here you go honey." He said, handing her one cup._ _ _ _

______She smiled and took the cup. "Thanks."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Joe sat down across from her. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lisa sighed and took a sip of her coffee. Over the past five years Lisa had stopped pretending to be fine around her dad when she's not. "There was a break out at the confinement center that Jackson is supposed to be at. I asked John about it last night but he wouldn't give me a straight answer."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Joe frowned "Do you think Jackson got out?" He asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lisa shrugged "I don't know. I'm just scared John might have lied to protect me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't think he'd do that."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lisa groaned and set down her coffee. "You sound like Cynthia! No one expects he would because he's the good cop, but what if he's trying to protect me, but in the wrong way?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Lisa I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said apologetically._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lisa sighed "I know you didn't. I've just been stressed all day cause I can't get my brain off Jackson and the hotel is having staffing problems and there's a lot going on right now."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Joe reached over and put a hand over her's. "I know. Why don't you just stay here and relax for a while okay?" Lisa nodded at him, "Alright. I'm going to run to the store and get some stuff. I'll be back soon okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Again Lisa nodded. "Alright. I'll see you when you get back."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Joe smiled and said "Alright see you later." As he walked off._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lisa sighed and grabbed the tv remote and turned it on. She flicked channels in an attempt to find something to watch but found herself distracted by thoughts of Jackson. Giving up on tv she left it on a random news channel. She let her thoughts wander, but they never strayed from Jackson. Every thought about how badly he'd treated her, every reason she had to hate him. All the nights she'd woken from nightmares of the red eye flight. Every tear she's shed, scared of him turning a cold shoulder to her._ _ _ _ _ _

______For a moment she actually paid attention to the tv, they were talking about the breakout and gave a list of people who'd escaped. Her heart skipped a beat when Jackson's picture showed up on screen. In that moment she was mixed with joy and fear. Fear that he would try to come after Blake, but joy that he might be looking for her._ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song for this chapter is Scared by Three Days Grace.
> 
> Idk if this will ever be relivent but Gunther and Blake are long time friends and Gunther's first name is Daniel aka Caraline's ex Danny. I saw a chance to connect stuff and took it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Blake, Ryean and the random hotel employee, everything else belongs to other people.

Lisa walked in the door of her house. "John? You home?" She hollered as she set her purse down. She didn't have work that day so she'd been out with Cynthia.

"Yeah I'm here." Blake said, walking down the hall.

Lisa didn't look at him as he entered the room. Instead she sat down on the couch. "We need to talk."

Blake nodded and sat down next to her, "What's wrong?"

"I was at dad's yesterday and saw something on the news." Blake nodded, letting her know he's listening. "It was a list of people who escaped the prison."

Blake sighed "You saw that Jackson's out."

Lisa nodded "Why didn't you tell me?"

He ran his hand over his face, "I didn't want to scare you. I know he did a lot of bad things to you and I didn't want you worrying over him."

Lisa sighed and took a minute before answering. Her first thought was to argue that Jackson also did a lot of good but decided against that, "So you lied to me?"

Blake sighed and looked at the ground "I'm sorry Leese, I shouldn't have lied but I didn't want you scared of every little thing."

Lisa leaned away from him slightly, offended that he'd assume she's scared. "I'm not scared of every little thing John. I'm scared of Jackson coming after you."

Blake looked back at her "You don't need to worry about me. We're doing everything we can to get him locked up again."

Lisa scoffed and stood up, walking to the window that faced the street. "You won't be able to catch him. He's not a common thief."

Blake nodded, even though Lisa's back was to him, "I know, which is why we're trying as hard as we can to get to him." a moment passes and Lisa didn't respond. "Leese?"

"Come here."

Blake stood up and walked over to the window "What is it?"

"That Beamer, it's too nice to be living around here." Lisa said, her eyes glued to the silver car.

Blake looked out the window "Yeah. This may not be the worst neighborhood but it's not that nice."

Lisa turned her back to the window, "John," he voice was shaking now "Jackson had a silver Beamer, just like that one."

Blake pulled her to his chest in a protective hug. "We don't know that that's him."

Lisa pulled away slightly, "I'm going to stay with my dad tonight, to see if he follows."

"Do you want me to drive you over?" Blake offered.

Lisa shook her head "No, I'll drive myself." she said, walking down the hallway to pack an overnight back. When she saw Blake leaning in the doorway she added "I've got work in the morning so I'll be headed straight there."

Blake nodded "Be careful." he warned. Lisa nodded but didn't say anything as she packed her bag.

~~~~~

Lisa woke up the next morning and quickly got dressed. She ate in her dad's kitchen. Breakfast alone gave her time to think again. Being in her dad's home though kept her mind off Jackson. A few times he came to mind but she pushed the thoughts away. Lisa knew the thoughts would tear her apart, and she'd promised Cynthia she wouldn't let that happen. When she finished eating she cleaned her dishes and returned them to the cabinets.

On the drive over to the hotel she had to force herself to be calm every time she saw a silver car. When she got to the hotel and clocked in she peeked at Cynthia's time card. She sighed when her friend wasn't clocking in, and therefore not at the hotel. She walked to the front desk and saw a note with her name on it next to a computer. On the outside someone had written _"Lisa, some guy left this for you. He left it right after you left day before yesterday." ___

Lisa unfolded it and read the inside. _"I still care Leese,"_ She dropped the note on the counter. Only two people call her Leese, Blake and Jackson. Obviously Blake hadn't left it, he had no reason to leave a note. So it had to be Jackson. Lisa automatically scanned the lobby. People were moving about, a few sitting in chairs with laptops but no sign of Jackson. She turned to a nearby co-worker "Anna, do you know who left this note for me?" 

__The woman shook her head "No idea. You could ask security, see if they know anything."_ _

__Lisa nodded, shoving the note in her pocket and taking it with her. A minute later she was knocking on a door labeled "Head of Security: Ryean Van Tuyl" When the door opened Ryean asked "Lisa, what can I do for you?" He was shorter than Lisa, but not by much, and had ginger hair that sort of spiked up. It made him look younger than he really was._ _

__"There was a note left for me the day before yesterday and I was wondering if you had seen who left it." she explained._ _

__He took a minute to think, "I can't remember anything specific, with how many people come and go. But if you'd like we can take a look at the security tapes."_ _

__Lisa nodded "That's be nice."_ _

__He nodded and led her through the building to the security room. He pulled out the tapes and put them in the player. "It's no problem."_ _

__The video fast forwarded, showing people move about the lobby. Eventually they saw Lisa exit the hotel and a moment later Jackson walked up to the counter with a note. Lisa turned away from the screen. "Oh great." she muttered._ _

__Ryean looked at her, "'Oh great' what? How do you know this guy?"_ _

__Lisa looked at him "It's a long story. Any chance we can see the parking lot right after this? So I can see what car he's driving?" she asked._ _

__He nodded and switched the tapes, fast forwarding to the right time. As Lisa expected he climbed into a Beamer. The video was in black and white but Lisa had no doubt it was silver. "Are you in some kind of trouble?" he asked._ _

__Lisa bit her lip "Don't worry about it. Cops are already involved, I don't need anymore help."_ _

__He nodded and stopped the tape "You want me to keep an eye out for this guy at the hotel?" he asked, tapping the screen with his knuckle._ _

__"No I'm fine, I can keep an eye out myself."Lisa said._ _

__"No offence but when you're working you don't always pay attention. I mean this guy was there all day and you didn't notice." he switched back to the other tape and backed it up to when Lisa and Cynthia were behind him talking. "You were that close and didn't notice him."_ _

__Lisa sighed and thought about it for a minute. He had a point, she'd stood that close to him and never knew it. It clicked in her brain that he'd heard her say there's no reason he would still care. That's why he left a note saying he still cares. Lisa looked at Ryean and nodded "You know what if you could keep an eye out for him that'd be nice."_ _

__Ryean nodded "Alright. If I see him I'll ask him to leave."_ _

__Lisa shook her head "No don't do that. He's smart, he'd have a way to be sure he can't leave. Just tell me if you see him."_ _

__He wanted to question her but decided against it. She had her reasons and he would respect that. "Alright."_ _

__Lisa nodded and said "Thanks." before walking back to the front desk. She pulled out the note and read it again. _"I still care Leese."_ It was definitely Jackson's handwriting. It was neat, but yet slightly excited. Perhaps it was just in Lisa's head but it was enough to make her wonder. If he was excited, why? Because once again he could torment her and play with her emotions? It's not like he actually has any positive feelings towards Lisa. She'd been a job that got out of hand so he decided to have some fun. Before her thoughts could go any farther a woman walked up to the desk, needing something. Lisa shoved the note in her pocket and turned to help the woman. _ _

___~~~~~~_ _ _

___At the end of the day Lisa went home. She's seen Blake's car in the garage when she got home. "John I'm home," she hollered as she walked in._ _ _

___She heard him holler back "I'm in the living room."_ _ _

___She stopped in the bedroom to set down her purse then walked into the living room. When she got there she found him on the computer.  
What are you working on?" she asked._ _ _

___"Creating profiles for work." he said, typing something into a word document._ _ _

___Lisa looked over his shoulder to see exactly what he was doing. He had a word document open with a note at the side of the screen. The note was a list of names, among them were the names Jackson Rippner and Caraline Liscomb. "Shouldn't you have the profiles from the breakout?" she asked._ _ _

___Blake stopped typing "This isn't the breakout specifically, it's just criminals who didn't finish their jail time." he explained._ _ _

___Lisa nodded, looking at the screen. He had Caraline's profile open, "You're looking for ways to keep Jackson away from me aren't you?"_ _ _

___Blake looked at her "Yes I am. I'm scared he's going to hurt you or take you from me." he said._ _ _

___"I've dealt with him in the past, I can do it again." she said, wanting to get Blake's focus away from Jackson._ _ _

___"Leese I trust you, honestly. But he knows how to manipulate you. I have to stop him, by any means necessary." he said._ _ _

___Lisa glanced at the screen "Is that why you're looking at Caraline's profile?" she asked._ _ _

___Blake nodded "She might know some way to get an advantage over him."_ _ _

___Lisa walked over to the couch and sat down. "She won't, even if she does she won't tell a cop."_ _ _

___Blake walked over to sit on the coffee table in front of Lisa "You forget I wasn't always one of the good guys. I know how to find her, and get info from her."_ _ _

___Lise sighed "John listen to me. Don't go back there. You got stuck once, don't do it again."_ _ _

___"I was teenager then, it won't happen again." he grabbed her hands, "I'm not losing you Leese."_ _ _

___"John, if you go outside the law to get Jackson you'll be no better than him and lose me anyway." Lisa said strictly. She stood up to leave, wanting to avoid a fight._ _ _

___As she entered the hallway she heard Blake speak again. "Lisa, are you scared of Jackson or are you in love with him?" he asked._ _ _

___Lisa felt a lump in her throat form. She'd been asking herself that same thing, because the more she thought about it the more she realized she's not scared of Jackson. She's scared because if faced with a choice she wouldn't automatically pick Blake over Jackson. She took a breath before saying "Both." and continuing to her room. She locked the door and slid to the floor. As she sat there tears started falling from her eyes. She'd admitted to her husband she's in love with another man._ _ _


	8. Thriller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk if I've mentioned this or naw but this fic gets updated on ff much more often. I would post more than one chapter at the moment but my dad's computer has decided to be a piece of shit. Hopefully I'll get a laptop for Christmas (sorta) so I won't have to deal with a computer that's running out of space. Anyways, here's to another chapter, even if it's just transfered from ff.net
> 
> I apologize that the HTML has messed up, im too stressed to fix it so bear with me a bit.

_Lisa smiled and leaned her head to the side, resting it on a man's shoulder. They were sitting in the back of a pick up truck at a drive in theater. "It was nice of Cynthia's brother to let us borrow his truck." he said._

_Lisa turned her head to look at his face. She never tired of seeing his cool blue eyes or sharp cheekbones. "Yeah it was." for several minutes they sat in silence, watching families around them before the movie started. Kids ran around playing with a soccer ball. "Jackson have you ever thought about having kids?" Lisa asked._

_"No I haven't," he said. "My job has kept me from any relationships where I could even think of such a thing."_

_Lisa nodded "Do you think that could change, since you're getting away from the manager thing?" she asked._

_Jackson looked down at her "Perhaps. Why do you ask?"_

_Lisa sighed and looked at the kids running around "I hadn't thought about the possibility in a long time, but seeing these kids and their parents makes me think it would be nice."_

_Jackson smiled at her "I think you'd be a good mother." ___

_Lisa sat up in bed. She looked next to her and saw that Blake wasn't next to her. ___Oh yeah, I locked him out. __She remembered. She stood and walked around the room for a minute. She sighed and ran her hands over her face. "I can't stop thinking about him when I'm awake, then I go to sleep and he's in my dreams." she said, talking to herself.

_Lisa walked back to her bed and sat down. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and dialed Cynthia. A groggy voice answered "Lisa, you okay? It's three in the morning."_

_"No, I'm not okay. Jackson is following me. He was at the hotel and he was in my neighborhood. Now I'm dreaming about him." Lisa said, trying desperately to stay calm._

_"How can you be sure?" Cynthia asked, quickly becoming alert to the situation._

_"I talked to Ryean, the head of security at the hotel and we looked at the tapes after I got a note from him. It's Jackson Cynthia, he's coming after me." Lisa said, fighting to stay calm._

_"Shh Lisa calm down. It'll be okay. Does John know?" Cynthia asked._

_"No, I didn't get the chance to tell him." She said, shaking her head to herself._

_"Didn't get the chance? Lisa what's going on?"_

_"He wants to go outside the law to keep Jackson away from me. I told him not to but he's saying he'll be fine."_

_"Do you want me to come over?" Cynthia asked._

_"No, I locked John out of the bedroom so you'd probably disturb him." Lisa explained._

_"Oh...what happened exactly?"_

_Lisa pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them. "I got home and he was working on profiles for his work. We got to talking and he wanted to go outside the law to keep Jackson away from me. I told him no. When I left the room he asked if I was scared of Jackson or in love with him. Cynthia I told John I still love Jackson." She explained, telling her what had happened._

_For a minute Cynthia was silent. "I...I don't know what to say."_

_Lisa sighed, "What's going to happen to my marriage?"_

_Cynthia took a minute to respond. "I think that'll depend on what happens between you and Jackson." she answered as confidently as she could._

_"I don't, I don't want to lose John but...I don't know if I can stay away from Jackson." Lisa said, her voice shaking._

_"How about we go get a drink after work tomorrow?" We'll talk then okay?" Cynthia asked._

_"Yeah. Meet me at the café?" Lisa asked._

_"That works." Cynthia said, agreeing to that plan._

_"Alright, I'll let you get back to sleep." Lisa said. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Lisa sighed and laid down in bed. Her thoughts were on the dream. It had been a memory of when Cynthia's brother lent them his truck so they could see a drive in movies. That conversation had actually happened. Lisa smiled faintly, thinking about the ending of the dream. Jackson had said she'd make a good mother. Not long after she was asleep again._

_When morning came Lisa found Blake was already gone for work. She ate a bowl of cereal in silence, letting her thoughts wander to Jackson. It was no use trying to distract herself. She knew Jackson could come after her at any time. He'd already followed her to work and to her own home. For all she knew he could be outside her house right now._

_On her way to work she kept an eye out for any silver Beamers but saw none. Once at work she tried to keep an eye out for Jackson but got caught up in her job. Lisa realized she hadn't been paying attention when Ryean stopped her in a hallway. "That guy you were looking for? He's hanging out on the east side of the lobby. He's been there since about seven this morning."_

_Lisa nodded, "Thank you for telling me."_

_"Just doing my job, I'd rather have him leave but you seemed pretty against that." Ryean commented._

_Lisa nodded again, "I know and he will leave, just as soon as I do. He's smart, forcing him out won't do any good. If he wants something he gets it."_

_"Why's he want you?" Ryean asked._

_"I messed up a job for him, made him look bad, that sort of thing." Lisa said, not going into detail._

_"You're really not inclined to talk are you?" Ryean asked._

_Lisa shook her head, "No, the less you know the safer you are. Trust me."_

_"You know you're talking to the head of security right?" He asked, halfway jokingly._

_Lisa nodded "I know, but its best you stay away from him."_

_Ryean sighed, "Be careful, you're a good person, its not fair that something bad is happening to you."_

_Lisa bit her lip and nodded, his choice of words bringing back memories of the red-eye flight. _"Sometimes bad things happen to good people. Like you Leese." ___She remembered Jackson saying. "I will be careful, now if you'll excuse me I'm sure I'm needed at the front desk." Lisa said, turning and walking away._

__When she got back to the front desk she walked over to a computer, making herself look busy. However she kept glancing at the section of the lobby Ryean had mentioned. It took her a minute but she found him. He was wearing black dress clothes and a hat was sitting on his knee. The hat was new, he'd never been a big fan of hats but Lisa figured maybe that was part of a disguise so he wouldn't be recognized. He had a laptop sitting in his lap with a webcam on the top of the screen. Lisa didn't think it was odd but she had a bad feeling it was pointed towards her. Lisa quickly looked back at the computer in front of her. _Okay he's here, he's watching me. What do I do? He'll know I've spotted him just by watching me, but if I leave he'll follow me. ___Lisa looked up and spotted Cynthia. She walked over, calmly as possible. "Hey Cynthia can we meet some other time? I'm not sure today's very good for me." she said hurriedly._ _

___Cynthia nodded, a confused look on her face, "Lisa are you okay? You're really pale." she asked._ _ _

___Lisa shook her head "No I'm not okay. I really need to go home."_ _ _

___"Do you want me to drive you home?" Cynthia asked._ _ _

___Once again Lisa shook her head "No I need you to stay here and cover for me. Listen if Ryean from security asks I left but I'm okay."_ _ _

___A look of realization crossed Cynthia's face "Wait, is _he ___here?" she asked, knowing that Jackson would be the only reason she'd be so scared._ _ _

____Lisa nodded "Yeah, He'll probable leave after me so you don't need to worry about the hotel but I need to go."_ _ _ _

____Cynthia nodded "Yeah go, do you want me to call John for you?" she offered._ _ _ _

____Lisa shook her head "I'll call him from the car, he'd probably freak out if it wasn't me who called."_ _ _ _

____Cynthia nodded "He'll freak out either way. Just call me when you get home okay? So I know you're okay?"_ _ _ _

____Lisa nodded "I will." Cynthia nodded as Lisa turned and left._ _ _ _

____Jackson knew he was being watched nearly the whole time he'd been at the hotel. But he wasn't going to leave because of someone watching him. However if anything the fact that he was being watched gave him reason to stay. If Lisa knows he's coming and she's trying to keep him away it raised a question. _Why have me watched and not make me leave? ___Jackson wondered._ _ _ _

_____It wasn't until around 1pm that Jackson noticed Lisa behaving differently. She had her head down looking at a computer at the front desk, but kept glancing towards him. A minute later Jackson watched Lisa walk over to talk to Cynthia. Another minute later Lisa was walking towards the back of the building. Lisa left sight for a minute only to come back and clock out. Jackson took that as his sign to leave. He packed up the laptop into a case at his feet and stood to leave. With a sigh he grabbed the hat and put it on his head. He walked out the front, not wanting to be seen following Lisa._ _ _ _ _

_____When he got outside he picked up his pace to get to the back of the hotel before she could drive away. He was thankful she'd parked a ways from the building, it gave him longer to catch up with her. When he did catch up she has just placed her purse in the passenger seat and was turning to walk around the back of the car to the driver's seat. She froze when she saw him standing by the back bumper. "Hello Leese, you got my note right?" he questioned. Several moments passed before either of them moved or spoke. When Lisa did move it was to step closer to him and slap him. He took the hit, and the next. The third one however he blocked. "Calm down Leese, it's not nice to hit people." Jackson chastised._ _ _ _ _

_____Lisa pulled her hand away "It's not nice to stalk people either." she retorted, trying to calm down._ _ _ _ _

_____Jackson chuckled "You'll have to forgive me for that. I was missing you, but didn't expect a warm welcome. I thought I'd bide my time. I couldn't approach you until the time was right."_ _ _ _ _

_____"What made now the right time?" Lisa asked._ _ _ _ _

_____"Well, I am as you know a manager, and being gone five years after a failed job looks very bad. So I've got a new job coming up, and I need to go undercover for this job." Jackson said._ _ _ _ _

_____Lisa nodded slowly, "What's this have to do with me?" She asked._ _ _ _ _

_____Jackson grabbed her left hand, fingering her wedding ring. "I need someone to play the part of my wife. I was hoping you would do that."_ _ _ _ _

_____Once again Lisa tried to slap Jackson. This time he grabbed her wrist with a tight grip. "Now now Lisa, what did I say?" he asked, his voice turning cold._ _ _ _ _

_____Lisa tried to pull her wrist away but he tightened his grip, causing her to cringe in pain. "Jackson please let go of me."_ _ _ _ _

_____Jackson stepped closer, his ice blue eyes boring into Lisa "What did I say?" he asked again._ _ _ _ _

_____"I'm not letting you win Jack." Lisa said defiantly._ _ _ _ _

_____Jackson twisted her arm behind her "Come on Leese, don't be that way." he whispered into her ear. "I'll stop hurting you as soon as you answer my question." Lisa remained silent. Jackson sighed and pulled her arm further, causing her to yelp. "Come on Lesse, I don't like having to hurt you."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Then why are you?" Lisa asked harshly._ _ _ _ _

_____Jackson sighed "Because Leese, you need to be obedient. You will obey me Lisa, I just wish you would do this the easy way."_ _ _ _ _

_____Lisa turned her head to look at Jackson as best she could "I'm not your possession Jack."_ _ _ _ _

_____Jackson smirked "I don't want you as my possession Leese. I want as my wife. I have a job to do after all, and this time you won't make me fail. So here's what you have to do. Run home to your pathetic excuse of a cop and tell him you want a divorce. Tell him you love me, and if you tell him I'm forcing you to do this he's going to die. After that you come back to me. I'll be at the corner café every day." he released her arm. She stumbled a few feet away, massaging her shoulder. You have two weeks Leese. If you haven't divorced him by then, there are other ways to end a marriage." Jackson said._ _ _ _ _

_____Lisa glared at him "You're insane Jack." she said harshly._ _ _ _ _

_____Jackson laughed, backing away. "Of course I am. I told you when we met I killed my parents. What sane person kills their parents?" he questioned before turning and leaving. He didn't look back but he could picture Lisa was still standing there confused. He walked to the front of the building where he was parked. He dropped his laptop and hat in the car trunk before climbing into the driver's seat. Having talked to Lisa would make things interesting. He was starting his job and he needed Lisa for it. Regardless of the job he'd planned to see her again. This was just making it easier._ _ _ _ _

_____He didn't bother to follow her home, he'd give her some space. Jackson would keep his word, Lisa would have two weeks before Jackson tried anything. He fulled expected she'd try something. A woman like Lisa wouldn't give up easily. That's one reason Jackson likes Lisa so much. She makes things fun. Always playing games, trying to deny how much she enjoys the thrill of danger. It shows, even if she doesn't see it. Her attraction to Jackson and marrying a cop both point to that. Yet she still tries for a quiet life._ _ _ _ _

_____Jackson laughed slightly "Really now Leese, why you try to hide from the truth? You're just as insane as I am." he said to himself._ _ _ _ _


End file.
